


Taking Poolside Entertainment to New Levels

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jensen's and Jared's parents play cards on the patio, the boys find their own way of entertainment behind the pool house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Poolside Entertainment to New Levels

"Where are the boys anyway," Jared's mom said, and it was a good thing that Jensen quickly slapped his hand over Jared's mouth 'cause Jared's squeak would've certainly been heard over the crickets and given them away. Behind the pool house wasn't such a great place to hide in the first place.

They both held their breath as they listened for chairs scraping over the ground or any other sign that their parents were coming to look for them. When only the sound of cards being shuffled came from the patio, Jensen slowly took his hand away – although they still didn't dare speak.

"Don't worry," Jensen's mom now said. "I'm sure they're around somewhere. Jensen's a responsible young man, he wouldn't sneak off."

Jared barely suppressed a snort. "Responsible" wasn't a word he'd use for Jensen Ackles, ever. Jensen broke about half a dozen school rules on a good day and he was a weekly guest in detention. Lord knew how he managed to pass it off as extra lacrosse practice to his parents. Jensen sucked at lacrosse. Rumor said he'd gotten quite good at forging his father's signature.

"I'm glad they seem to be getting along, after all." Jared's mom again. "Jared didn't even want to come today. Gerry, dear, I think you shuffled long enough, you can deal now."

 _The fuck_ , Jensen mouthed.

Jared just shrugged. Not like he'd had much incentive to tag along to their parents' monthly evening of card games they'd been having for half a year now. Jeff would've been perfectly capable of looking after his younger siblings for a day, but hey, "The Ackles have three kids, too, isn't that great?" So Jeff and Jensen's older brother Josh were off to see a movie, Megan and McKenzie hit it off over their mutual love of horses, and Jared was always stuck with Jensen.

Not that Jensen had ever been an outright ass – more like a petulant kindergartner forced to share his toys. He cheated at board games and fought furiously to win at Mario Kart.

Until today. Because today it had finally been warm enough to use the Ackles' swimming pool.

Jensen might not be great at lacrosse, but that didn't mean he wasn't at all athletic. He was tall and broad-shouldered with a fit, muscular body that the girls at school fawned over and quite a lot of the guys were jealous of. They might've been even more jealous if they'd seen Jensen in only his swim trunks, his flat stomach and tight chest, his strong arms as he gracefully cut through the water to retrieve the beach ball and throw it back to Megan. A dusting of freckles covered his skin, popping up more prominently the more time he spent in the sun.

Not that Jared had, like, watched him or anything. But if he'd happened to glance over once in a while, he'd caught Jensen looking back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Jensen's sudden interest had become clearer after dinner, when their parents had broken out the cards, the girls had retreated to the house, and Jensen had pulled Jared behind the pool house and kissed him.

"Hey!" Jensen hissed, waving a hand in front of Jared's face. "You with me, man?"

Jared took a breath and nodded, and Jensen leaned in again, pressing their lips together.

It wasn't Jared's first kiss and it wasn't even that much different from kissing a girl – neither of them had more than a light fuzz on their cheeks to speak of yet – but the sheer thrill of doing this with Jensen made it new and exciting. His parents would _freak_ if they saw them.

Jensen licked at his mouth, tongue soft and wet, and Jared wasn't stupid: he knew he was supposed to open up and let it in, so he did. Jensen swept in immediately, licking deep inside to map out Jared's mouth, let their tongues meet.

This had to be what playing _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ felt like, the way Chad had told him about, making out with someone you barely knew and loving every second of it. Hell, Jensen and him hardly spoke more than a grunted, "Hey," when they saw each other in the hallway at school.

Jared's head thunked against the wall behind him and Jensen took a step forward to make up for it, pressing their bodies together. Already Jensen's hands on Jared's waist were almost more burning touch than he could stand, while his own were probably twisting Jensen's shirt beyond repair, fingers knotting tight in the fabric.

And then Jensen slipped his hand round to pop the button of Jared's shorts.

Jared broke their kiss, catching Jensen's wrist in an iron grip. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jensen looked at him as though he'd just asked why the sun came up in the morning and went down at night. "Trying to give you a handjob, what did you think I was doing?" he whispered.

"Are you insane?" Jared nodded toward the patio where their parents' laughter could be heard.

"Nice try, Donna, but I think this is _my_ card."

"Let's just go back to your room."

A slow smirk pulled on the corners of Jensen's mouth. "You chickening out, Jared? No sense of adventure?" he said. "'sides, you want to walk by our parents like this?" He pointedly looked downwards at the very prominent bulge in Jared's pants. Jared cursed not having put his shirt back on after swimming; the wifebeater he was wearing wasn't covering anything.

"C'mon." Jensen combed Jared's hair back and used that grip to tilt Jared's head to the side, laying a line of light, wet kisses from just under Jared's ear down to his throat. "It'll be good, I promise." He kissed his way along Jared's collarbone over to the other side. "I'll let you jerk me off, too."

Jared's hold on Jensen's wrist slowly slackened until Jensen could worm out of it and traced the back of his knuckles along Jared's waistband, tickling the skin. "Yeah?" Jensen hummed, nudging his nose up under Jared's chin. "Jared?"

Jared nodded.

He didn't know what to do with his hands – no way would he be able to touch Jensen while Jensen was doing it to him – so he slid them up the back of Jensen's shirt, stiffly settling there where the skin was still warm from the sun, slightly damp with sweat.

"You're allowed to relax, you know," Jensen teased, drawing down Jared's zipper, and then, oh _Jesus_ , he reached right inside and touched Jared's dick.

Jared whimpered – he couldn't help it, and even though Jensen quickly muffled it with his palm over Jared's mouth, they anxiously listened for a breath or two.

"Sorry," Jared whispered, but Jensen shook his head.

"'s okay." In the light from the patio that was coming around the poolhouse Jared could see Jensen watching him, eyes sharp and intense. Embarrassed, Jared tried to turn away, but Jensen's free hand on his jaw kept him there. "But you gotta be quiet now, all right? Can you do that?"

Easy for _Jensen_ to say, _he_ didn't still have a hand down his shorts. Jared nodded anyway, and Jensen rewarded him with a squeeze and a slow stroke up to the tip. Another moan threatened to spill from Jared's mouth, caught only when Jensen glared at him.

Jared didn't last long – couldn't. Either Jensen practiced this a lot on himself – just the image of that made Jared's breath go faster – or he was just a natural. His strokes were slow and even, he knew when to grip tighter and when to loosen up. Jared dug his fingernails into the small of Jensen's back, wishing he could feel apologetic about it, dropped his forehead on Jensen's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Jensen nosed along Jared's hairline, pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple. "Good?" he asked, far too loud. "You like it?" Jared wanted to tell him to, God, please shut up, and what happened to being quiet, but he couldn't seem to be able to open his mouth for more than little moans that he desperately tried to stifle in Jensen's shoulder.

A cry of mock outrage came from Jared's dad, and all of a sudden the absurdity of the situation hit him and he almost wanted to laugh: Jensen Ackles' _hand_ was on his dick. Jensen, who barely even acknowledged him at school, who made up rules at Monopoly so he wouldn't have to pay rent, and who'd kept trying to dunk Jared in the pool earlier was jerking Jared off a couple of feet away from both their parents – and Jared was going to come from it in a few seconds.

Even Jensen didn't miss that. "You gonna come?" he muttered, fingers moving strong and sure on Jared's cock, taking him apart piece by piece. "Yeah, you are. 's your first time, isn't it?"

Jared came, as much from embarrassment as from Jensen's touches, spilling over Jensen's wrist with a groan, his knees going weak.

"Jared, shh, c'mon. _Jared_." Jensen's voice was the first thing to filter back after his orgasm. Not a sound was coming from the patio. Jared held his breath.

"Boys?" Jensen's mom called. "You back there?"

It took another moment, then Jensen pulled his hand from Jared's shorts, making Jared's dick give a last feeble twitch. "Yeah, we're here, mom," he yelled back. "C'mon," he said to Jared while Jared picked up his head from its pillow on Jensen's shoulder and fumbled to fasten his pants.

"What about you?" Jared asked. He could feel Jensen still hard against him.

"Later. C'mon," Jensen said again, grabbing Jared's hand and pulling him along.

Their parents were grouped around a white plastic table on the patio, each with a couple of cards in their hands with a few more lying open on the table. They didn't seem fazed that Jensen was holding Jared's hand – possibly because they didn't know that Jensen had used that hand to get Jared off just now.

"Sweetie, c'mere," Jared's mom said. "Look at the cards _your father_ gave me."

"Just repaying the favor you did me earlier." Jared's father grinned with absolutely no remorse.

Jared sauntered over slowly, hoping the flush on his face would rather be attributed to the warm summer night. He stared at his mom's cards without really registering anything and made a non-committal noise.

"Mom, Jared can stay the night, right?" Jensen suddenly said, not taking his eyes off of Jared's face. He licked his lips.

"Honey, you know it's fine with me." Jensen's mom sounded a bit unsure. "But you'd have to ask Jared's parents that."

"Can he?" Jensen turned and said before Jared could even open his mouth.

Jared's parents glanced at each other, then at him, and Jared gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Well, it's not a school day tomorrow –"

Jensen already seemed to take this as a yes because he walked over and took Jared's hand again. "Great. Let's go to my room, then."

Jared had been to Jensen's room before, knew he didn't have a couch but a large bed – and knew, even before Jensen tugged him into the dark house and kissed him as soon as they were through the patio doors, that they wouldn't sleep much anyway. That he'd get to touch Jensen in return, maybe even more.

Definitely more of his tongue in Jensen's mouth if he actually got a say in it.

Smiling, he followed Jensen deeper into the house and up the stairs.

 

The End.  



End file.
